


Of Devils And Witches

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Eyeshield 21, Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Football, And I Don't Take Criticism, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big Brother Hiruma, Blackmail, But Only When Someone Is Speculating About Damara's Past, Cerberus Becomes Damara's Support Hellhound, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damara Manages To Find His Deeply Buried Heart And Stay There, Dead People, Dissociation, Doc Scratch Too, Don't Ask Me Where The Hell This Idea Came From Because I Don't Know Either, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Eventually Becomes Protective Of Damara, Families of Choice, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Food Issues, Gen, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Handmaid/Damara Protection Squad, Hiruma Basically Being Himself, His Secretly A Softy For Those He Cares About, Humanized Handmaid, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lord English Is A Massive Asshole, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No You Can't Change My Mind, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Slavery, Past Torture, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Devil Bats, Protective Hiruma, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Service Animals, She Deserves So Many Hugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking To Dead People, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, There Will Be Mentions Of Sexual Slavery And Human Trafficking, Tho He Does Turn It Down When Damara Is Around, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Hiruma stumbles upon a scared and homeless little girl.Damara has a PTSD triggered panic attack in an alleyway.A devil and a witch meet, and it leads to some rather unexpected results.OrHiruma really has a heart, and a humanized and deaged Handmaid gains a big brother and the support she needs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Of Devils And Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unusual occurs on this very peculiar day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

It's on a dark cloudy day that Hiruma Yoichi finds himself in a dark alleyway.

Such things weren't really that surprising if one knew him. He was the type of shady person that would be found in such a place, and more than likely partaking in some less than legal activities.

However, even someone who knew him, and would not be the least bit surprised at finding him there, would do a double take once they really looked at the current situation.

Hiruma Yoichi, a man feared by many and often called the devil incarnet, kneeling before a hurt young girl. Whispering softly to her words of comfort to try to calm the distressed girl.

A scene so out of character, that it would not be all that surprising if someone died from shock at seeing such display.

This turned out to be a truly unusual day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me where the hell this came from, because I don't know either.
> 
> I need to be stopped.


End file.
